鑽石龍
形態 等級賺取率 食物花費 取得方法 The is obtainable: * Extremely rarely by breeding dragons that collectively possess at least four distinct colors (Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, White, Pink, Black, Mythic, or Diamond). * Extremely rarely as a random single-color result by pairing two s together. Although it is also a pure Diamond color dragon, the Infinity Dragon is unique and will not produce the same results. * Extremely rarely as a result of pairing dragons who collectively possess Diamond and one minor color (pink, black, or mythic). For example, pairing a Virtue Dragon with a Unicorn Dragon can sometimes result in an . * By purchase at the market for 2,000 . 特殊餵養方法 * When Diamond is the only color present in a breeding pair, you can get any single-color dragon as a result. This rule applies when two Diamond color dragons are bred together. At the moment, the possible offspring of this pairing are the Fire, Forest, Air, Water, Magic, Peacock, Light, Virtue, Night, Mythic, Atlas, Infinity, and Diamond dragons. * When a breeding pair contains Diamond and only one other non-minor color, you can get a pure dragon of that color or a Diamond hybrid with that color if any are possible. This means that when the is paired with a Fire Dragon, the most common result will be a Fire Dragon, with an extremely rare chance of a Crusader Dragon egg. * When a breeding pair contains Diamond and at least two other different colors, Diamond is then treated as its own color under normal rules and any possible offspring within that color pool can emerge. If a is bred with a Parakeet Dragon, for example, you could get any hybrid dragon with a combination of Green, Yellow, or Diamond colors. 雜記 * Any combination that can result in a Diamond Dragon can also result in an Infinity Dragon. * The Pegasus, Light, Unicorn and Caesar Dragons' designs are based upon the 's, although there are differences between them. * The most economic breeding pair for the is the Charm & Fruitful combo, due to the minimal coin loss involved (between 382 and 895 coins per hour lost due to being in the breeding den). * The color combination with the lowest average breeding time for its common dragon results (without using the Diamond color) is Red, Green, Blue, and White, with an average time of 9.6 hours. Any pair that contributes these colors collectively will work, but the pair that will cause the least coin loss is Love and Island. * The color combination with the lowest average breeding time for its common dragon results (that only involves one Diamond color) is Red, Green, White, and Diamond, with an average time of 5 and 1/3 hours. Any pair that contributes these colors collectively will work, but the pair that will cause the least coin loss is Crusader and Fuzzy. * Breeding two pure Diamond color dragons together has an average breeding time of 4.6 hours for the combo's Common dragon results. *When trying for a , minor colors (Pink, Black, and Mythic) only count as one color. See the Virtue, Night, or Mythic dragon pages for more information. Successful breeding pairs Because any 4-color combo has a chance of producing a , there are many possibilities. Below is a list of pairs that other players have used to breed the dragon. Note that they are simply examples - the can be bred with 4-color combos that haven't been listed. Players have reported success breeding the with the following pairs: